Their Happily Ever After
by CelticDragonQueens
Summary: Ryang and Fanta finally get together with no worries or so they think!Hm...Shorty, is this what you wanted? Read to find out what happens!
1. Prologue

Title: Their Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I do not own Faeries Landing, or the characters, just this plot!

* * *

Hot breaths caressed sensitive skin. 

Hungry hands roamed over exposed flesh.

There was a soft, feminine moan heard.

His hands dove into her hair, tilting her face up to receive his hungry, demanding mouth.

His hot lips raked the exposed skin of her throat, and he gave her nibbling kisses, which caused her to giggle. When he heard the magical, tinkling sound, he grinned.

"Hurry up, Young Master! I'm dying with pleasure!" came the feminine demand.

"Shorty, I'm trying to teach you a lesson in patience!" replied a deep male voice.

Wanting him to hurry up, she brought him into direct contact with her wet womanhood, and wrapped her legs around his hips. "It's obviously not working." To prove her point, she wriggled a little, making him groan.

"All right! All right! This shows about to get rollin'! Let's make it hot!" As if to bring up the temperature, he brought her hands above her head, which brought them closer, curves to angles. He bent down and covered her mouth with his. He slipped his tongue into her moist mouth. He could feel the temperature in her hot body get even hotter, and knew his was way above the average temperature.

"Do you think..." and then she whispered something naughty into his ears. "Well Young Master?" she asked. When she saw his eyes get darker, she smiled. She couldn't get enough satisfaction from touching him. She felt like she would never sate her hunger and love for him. When he moved above her, she felt liquid fire pool in her stomach in anticipation.

"Hm...Shorty, is this what you wanted?" And he plunged into her. Her groaned yes was all the answer he needed. "Are you okay?" When she nodded and kissed his shoulder, then bit playfully, he started moving, and they both felt like they were in paradise. Floating on clouds. Fireworks were exploading inside both of their bodies. It was even better than either one thought.

When they both lay still, difinitely tired, but still intertwined, they both drifted asleep in each others arms.

* * *

The ringing of the telephone woke them up. "I'll get it." Ryang said, as he got up to leave, he kissed her on the lips. "Keep the bed warm for me, Shorty." He walked into the other room and thought _This better be a darn good reason for this person calling! _He answered the phone and said a very annoyed "Hello?" 

"Hey Ryang! It's me, Seho."

"Why the HECK are you calling me this late...er, early in the morning?" he corrected himself when he saw that it was 2:30 a.m.

"Fanta said she'd help me with learning DDR!"

"What!?!? Forget it! She's not going to now, nor ever, going to help you!"

Silence. "It finally happened, didn't it? That's why you are so protective over her!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked frantically.

"You love her, don't you? And now you've made love to her."

"Yes to the second, and of course I love her! I have since day 1!"

"Not that it matters or anything, but does Yuri know!"

"No she doesn't."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I'll tell Yuri soon. Let me work up the courage first, even though I know that she knew that I would fall in love with her."

"Whatever you say, man."

* * *

_What's taking him so long?_ Fanta wondered. She got up out of bed, put on one of Ryang's shirts, and went into the kitchen. She stopped cold when she heard Ryang say, "Yes, to the second, and of course I love her! I have since day 1!" _Who does he love? I wish I could hear whoever he's talking too's questions! _The next answer really got her! "No, she doesn't." _Who doesn't? _She thought. The last thing she heard before she ran away was, "I'll tell Yuri soon. Let me work up the courage first, even though I know that she knew that I would fall in love with her." _That's it! I can't stand it anymore!_ She left the kitchen doorway, got dressed, wrote a hasty goodbye note, and left.

* * *

"All right, Ryang, go back to your woman and know that I envy you!" 

"I will go, and I know you envy me! She's keeping our bed warm for me!" Just the mentioning of the word "bed" got him excited. He hung up the phone, and then he stopped. _I said "our" bed! How right it felt, too!_ He strode purposefully into the bedroom, and called out for Fanta, but she wasn't in the bed. _Where is she?_ When he didn't find her, he checked the bathroom. She still wasn't able to be found. "Fanta, where are you? Come out Shorty!" He looked around the room again, and that's when he saw it: a note that had _Ryang _written on it. With a cold feeling in his stomach, he opened it and began to read:

"My Dearest Yound Master Ryang,

I have never felt this way about anyone before. I love you so much, but I know you love someone else. I heard your conversation on the phone, and if you love Yuri, then you should just tell her. Any woman whom you love is a very lucky woman. Good luck, my love, and know that I have no hard feelings about what happened and what we shared tonight. I love you, and I hope you and Yuri are happy!

With undying love,

Fanta."

To say he was shocked would be putting it mildly. "What!?!?" You've done some crazy things, Fanta, but this one outshines them all! Hopefully you come back to me soon- when you realize how wrong you are! Until that time comes, I'll be waiting for you!

* * *

_Four months later..._

"Oh my goodness! This can't be true!" Fanta cried. But, of course, it was very true. Fanta was pregnant. "I'm pregnant with Ryang's baby!" The love of her life is the father of her baby, but she thinks he loves someone else! "What am I going to do?" Even as she asked the question, she knew that she had no choice. She would not kill something that was conceived from her and Ryang's love, and she knew that she would tell Ryang- sometime. She didn't know how, just that she would.

* * *

_Five months later..._

"Push! Push harder! He's almost here! Just a little further!" the nurse cried.

"I'm pushing!" Fanta all but screamed back.

"Three more pushes then he'll be out! I can see the head!"

Fanta groaned, and pushed, then pushed again.

"One more big one!" the doctor said.

Fanta gathered all of her strength, and pushed with all of her determination. A healthy baby's cry was her reward.

"It's a boy!" the doctor announced proudly.

_He looks just like his father,_ she thought.


	2. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I SHOULD HAVE IT UPDATED BY THE END OF THE WEEK, BEGINING OF NEXT WEEK. I WILL TRY A LOT HARDER TO GET SOME TYPING TIME IN! SCHOOL WORK IS REALLY HARD TO KEEP UP WITH WHEN ALL YOU REALLY WANT TO DO IS TYPE AND CREATE NEW STORIES!

AGAIN, I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!

DRAGON QUEEN.


	3. In the Park

Their Happily Ever After  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: I do not own Faeries' Landing...

A.N. Thank you for being patient, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait (if you're still interested!)

* * *

It was a beautiful day, and Ryang was at the beach. His favorite spot to sit and think of Fanta. It was beautiful. Breathtaking. Stunning. Just like her. She was a little whirlwind that came into his life, turned it upside down, topsy-turvy, inside out, destroyed, his peace, but yet brought it all into balance. She broke him from Yuri's hold over him, showed him a brand new world filled with bright colors, and taught him how to love. Not just by sex, but caring about someone so much that you put the other person's interests and feelings before your own. It took some time to learn, and since Fanta's patient, he learned. 

Ever since she left, he came down to this spot every day, rain or shine. He thought about a lot of things: his mistakes, his life, his choices, and most of all, Fanta. Beautiful, loving Fanta. When she first left, it was like she ripped out his heart and left a big gaping hole. It was like the light of his whole life went out. Even Seho pointed out that he looked like a shadow of his former self. Seho also said, "Ryang, you need to get over her! She obviously doesn't know or trust you. You should hook up with Yuri again. You know she's been after you for awhile." But he couldn't. He was still plagued by Fanta, who owned him: body and soul. How he wished he had specified more over the phone who he was talking about, then he wouldn't be alone right now. He'd be with Fanta. More correctly, if he had his way, he'd be _in _Fanta. They'd be wrapped around each other, and he'd hear her groaning with pleasure. He'd hear her scream his name as she climaxed…stop! _I must stop this!_ He thought to himself. _Oh Fanta! Why'd you go? Didn't you know I'd never get over you? Didn't you know that I love you and only you? I'm completely, hopelessly, out of my mind devoted to you! _He thought that he deserved to know if she arrived safely. Wherever she went. He looked over the beach, observing the few people there, looking at the mass of children building sand castles, and thinking how much he wanted him and Fanta to have children. He then looked over at the picnickers. Something caught his attention. _Fanta? It can't be!_ There, standing before him, only a few feet away, Fanta stood holding something. He couldn't really tell what it was that she was holding. Then he realized Seho was there next to her. _Seho you bastard! _he thought when she handed him the bundle and he kissed her. _What are they doing here? And together?_

* * *

"Seho, take Ryaron, will you? I don't think Ryang knows what this 'bundle' is. Be a dear?" Fanta said as she handed him her baby. 

"Sure thing, Fanta." Just because he knew Ryang would get upset, he kissed her lightly. Seeing her surprised expression, he just smiled and said, "I'll take him to my place for awhile. Come by any time!" As he walked away, she turned to study Ryang. _He's still as gorgeous as ever! _she thought. Just looking at him brought back memories of stolen kissed and their nights filled with passion.

"Ryang, it's been so long. How are you?" _Will you ever be able to forgive me? Will you ever want to kiss me again? _

"Don't give me that crap." he yelled at her. "How long have you and Seho been together? I know I was your first, sweeting. I have the blood spot to prove it. Did you use me to 'introduce' you to the world of sex? Did you go straight from me to him? Especially after you left me that cold letter?" After he saw the look of pain in her eyes, he swore softly. "Fanta, I'm sorry. Seeing him kiss you made me so furious!" Cursing again at how easily she affected him, he went to her and said, "You belong to me and only me." He caught her chin in his hands and kissed her. He wasted no time in trying to turn up the heat. He delved into her mouth, and he brought their bodies into direct contact, rubbing against her in a way he knew how to make her groan. When she did groan, he had a hard time not smiling. _Still the same old Fanta._ He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, "Shorty, you're mine. Your lips belong to me and only me. When I saw Seho kiss you, I wanted to wring his neck, friend or not." Hearing him say this made her smile. They stood there like this for awhile, Ryang's arms around Fanta's waist, and Fanta's arms around Ryang's waist. Fanta snuggled into Ryang's chest, happy to be in his arms. Ryang was so thankful that she was back, but he wanted to clear the air. For good this time. "Fanta, Shorty, I love you." When he felf her stiffen, he went on. "You thought that I loved Yuri, but I really love you. Didn't you know that my heart only beats for one person? That the light went out of my life as soon as you walked out the door? You're my life, Fanta, and I need you to help me keep the glow going. Keep me fired up, Baby." He pulled back and when he saw the look of utter confusion on her face, he grinned. "You know what?" At her questioning look he went on in a seductive voice. "My room has been pretty cold without you in it..." He was satisfied when her cheeks turned a bright pink. "Fanta, will you please come back with me? Come back as my lover, my partner, and my other half. Come back as my bride. Shorty, my one true love, will you marry me?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED SHORTLY...


End file.
